


Through a different lens

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Human Grell SUtcliff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Violence, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Transphobia, genderfluid Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: After a disastrous run-in with her ex, Claude Faustus, the demon Sebastian Michaelis is forced to reveal painful past secrets to her lover Grelle.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Through a different lens

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a modern-day photographer AU that bapy and I have been developing. In this verse, humans coexist with demons and other supernatural beings, though there are various strictures by which demons must abide. Grelle is a human photographer who discovers the demon Bassy in her Fembastian form and takes her in as her muse.
> 
> Trigger warnings for brief mentions of violence and transphobia.

“Darling, what _are_ you doing?” Grelle asked in confusion as the demoness darted behind her, clutching the back of the photographer’s coat.

“Shhhh!” Sebastian hissed. “Please don’t draw attention to us, Miss Sutcliff. I don’t want _him_ to see me.”

“But who—?”

Sebastian’s volume dropped even lower. “That demon over there. Claude Faustus. We’re…not exactly on the best of terms.”

Grelle sniffed haughtily, looking over at the other demon in question.

He was certainly tall and intimidating. Was he looking for someone? Had he already seen Sebastian? Grelle wouldn’t put it past him, as Sebastian did usually draw attention to herself with her glorious goth ensemble. Not in a bad way, generally speaking, but on occasion some small-minded human or demon would sneer at Sebastian's fashion choices. Well, Grelle always thought her _belle femme’s_ style was perfect. Sebastian was her one and only muse for a reason.

“And who exactly is this Mr. Faustus, _ma chérie_?”

“An… an…eex.” Sebastian choked out, as if the word itself was a curse forbidden from being spoken.

The photographer’s eyebrows practically flew off her forehead. Oh dear…

Not to mention, now that she really looked at Sebastian, her darling was trembling. And oh, that made Grelle Sutcliff’s blood start to boil.

What could Claude Faustus had done to make this proud demon, who normally flounced around like royalty, suddenly curl up and quiver like an abandoned kitten?

“Ah, I thought I recognized those…fishnet tights,” a voice spat, and Grelle tore her eyes away from her lover to come face-to-face with the very demon Sebastian wished to avoid.

Sebastian’s shaking intensified, which fanned the flames of Grelle’s anger even higher. She didn’t know who the hell this Claude fellow was, but she wasn’t going to stand by and let him ride roughshod over her muse. Grelle had enough experience with horrible exes to know what a nightmare they could be. She reached around behind her to grip one of her demon’s delicate hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sebastian felt so fragile…

 _I’ll protect you from this bastard,_ mon cœur _._

“Do you have a _problem_ with fishnet tights?” Grelle shot back, her tone laced with venom.

Claude sneered. “So, Sebastian’s stooped to dallying with mortals? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” He attempted to crane his neck around Grelle to address her. “It’s not as though any demon with sense would want a freak like _you_.” Sebastian flinched against Grelle as if Claude’s words had been physical blows.

“I’d suggest you get out while you can, human,” he drawled, the pupils of his tawny eyes narrowing to slits. “This degenerate is hardly the best our race has to offer.”

If Grelle had been angry before, now she was positively furious. She wasn’t sure what Claude meant about Sebastian being a “freak.” Maybe the Gothic lolita fashion she preferred was a demonic taboo? That was beside the point, though. How dare he talk to her beautiful muse like this? How fucking dare he?

Refusing to be cowed, Grelle balled her hands into fists and fired right back. “I know quality when I see it. That’s what photographers do best. And I’m damn well certain that if there’s a degenerate here, it isn’t her.” Her gaze raked over the greasy-haired, spidery demon in contempt. “Keep your mouth shut, or I’ll shut it for you.”

The demon contemplated Grelle with that golden, poisonous gaze, before something seemed to click and he…he laughed.

“Oh, I understand now,” he said with an infuriatingly smug smile.

Grelle had a feeling she wasn’t going to like whatever he had to say next, but she couldn’t refrain from spitting out, “Do you? Because it seems to me that you’re having a bloody rough time understanding such basic English as “Keep your mouth shut!””

“You’re one of _those_ humans,” the demon went on unperturbed as soon as Grelle finished, crossing his muscular arms. “Which makes it so…fitting that Sebastian has been drawn to you.” He chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly, Sebastian was clinging to Grelle's side, while glaring over her shoulder at Claude.

“Grelle is perfect in every way, and the only problem is YOU still don’t understand things like that!”

Claude smirked and rolled his eyes. “What I _understand_ is that we are still much more powerful than these humans no matter how long we’ve lived with them, Sebastian. And we’re supposed to know the right and proper form we are meant to take. A demon who can’t do that, and is little better than a human _like this one_ , is a sorry case indeed—”

 **“How dare you!”** Sebastian shrieked, pushing past Grelle and darting out to grab Claude and punish him for this flagrant disrespect towards her human.

Grelle feared that wasn’t the best idea, and she was right, as Claude simply smacked Sebastian away like a gadfly buzzing in his face. The smaller demon went flying.

“You still have some bite, but you’ll never have the brawn, Sebastian,” Claude tutted condescendingly.

Sebastian smashed against the concrete pavement, which skinned her elbows raw. Her chest heaved as she glared at the other demon. Her nails lengthened into claws, and she knew her eyes must be glowing a lurid red. She’d long since accepted Claude’s scorn towards her, but for him to belittle Grelle…? A growl rumbled in her chest, only to die away as she remembered the strictures to which demons must adhere in this day and age. Revealing one’s true form or engaging in combat with one’s fellows was strictly prohibited, and demons who failed to comply faced nasty consequences. Sebastian’s impotent rage threatened to choke her like a noose.

“Darling! Are you all right?!” Grelle cried in horror, grabbing Sebastian around the waist and hauling the demon to her feet. Sebastian instinctively clutched at Grelle, baring her fangs in a snarl while she glowered at Claude.

“It’s nothing, Miss Sutcliff,” she murmured. Addressing Claude, Sebastian spat, “There’s more to being a demon than brute force. Unlike you, _I_ have aesthetics. I shift and flow like water, and shape myself accordingly—not like you, who chooses to stay frozen in a manner so unnatural to our kind—”

Her eyes widened, and the demon paused as she realized she may have said too much. This was a secret she’d never revealed to Grelle: That she moved freely along the spectrum of what humans termed “male” and “female.”

“Oh? So it’s _aesthetic_ when you spend some of your time skulking about as the lanky Dr. Sebastian Michaelis who never combs his hair, only to turn up one day as a little princess in frills and lace? Without any regard for the way of life we’ve adopted among these humans? Please,” Claude laughed mockingly. “I don’t give a damn if you’re a marquis; you’re pathetic.”

“Darling, what’s he talking about?” Grelle asked anxiously.

Claude let out another snicker. “You didn’t bother to tell her, Sebastian? Can’t say I blame you. No one in their right mind would want a wishy-washy aberration like you.”

Sebastian trembled with fury, wanting more than anything to have another swipe at him. Her anger overpowered everything else, even logical thought, as her demonic essence licked around the edges of her form.

“You stop talking about my mate right now. At least I have learned how to accept a human as an equal, how to care for her. While you and the others have such a hard time living alongside them. Even when you’ve managed to “settle” with a form, that’s all you’ve been able to do! Your mind is that of a rampaging beast—no, even worse, despite your rank, you still act like a lowly, base imp.”

Now Claude looked properly upset, as most demons of respectable standing would be when insulted thus. His lips curled back til his fangs peeked out…but then they twisted into a filthy smirk. And that couldn’t be good.

“I see your mouth is still only good for one thing, Sebastian, no matter how much smaller it is now. But perhaps, that’s for the best…since that human you’ve chosen has a cock despite—”

“SHUT UP!” Sebastian ignored the minor injuries already sustained and charged at Claude again, ignoring the fact that her form was misty and black and they were in public. She only cared about ripping Claude’s face off.

But despite how quickly Sebastian lunged towards Claude, he simply grabbed her, his claws tearing through her sleeves and scoring bleeding gashes across her flesh.

“Or, do you actually miss mine?” he purred, watching her struggle with amusement.

Thankfully, he was much too focused on Sebastian to see Grelle slipping around to wallop his head with the hefty black bag that carried her camera equipment.

“Let go of her this _instant_!” was Grelle’s battlecry.

Claude looked outraged at having been hit by a human, and whirled around to attack her. Just then, however, the authorities finally arrived, running over and shouting at the three of them to step away from each other. Well, for Claude to let Sebastian go, and then for Sebastian to step away.

When Sebastian stumbled to her feet and out of Claude’s clutches, still slightly bent over in agony, it took all of Grelle’s willpower not to rush over and hold her as the police came to check on everyone.

“She’s injured!” she called out at once to the police, pointing at her love before putting her hands back up where they could see them. She didn’t give a damn if Sebastian was a demon and had accelerated healing; since another demon had wounded her, she definitely needed medical attention.

The next several minutes passed in a blur. The police assessed Sebastian’s injuries but deemed them too minor to warrant a visit to the hospital. Even in the present age, most facilities were hesitant about treating demons, if they had the capabilities in the first place. Grelle begged to differ, but Sebastian talked her out of further confrontation. They’d suffered enough trouble as it was. “We can see to them back at your apartment, _rufina_ ,” she insisted, although she trembled with pain and anxiety. After a brief questioning, Grelle and Sebastian were sent on their way, since it quickly became clear that Claude was the instigator. Sebastian grinned when Grelle whipped around to flip Claude off while the demon was being held by the officers. Claude was unable to do anything but scowl furiously. Served the bastard right!

“I…should have a few supplies…stowed away…the equivalent of one of your first-aid kits,” Sebastian mumbled. Her legs were shaking so violently that she could hardly put one foot in front of the other. Did Grelle even want Sebastian to go back to her place now that the photographer knew—

She was swept up off the pavement, and Sebastian found herself cradled in Grelle’s arms.

“M-miss Sutcliff!” she squeaked, so hopelessly flustered that she could barely process what was happening.

“You’ve had a dreadful shock, darling Sebas. Like hell I’m going to make you walk back after all that!” Grelle huffed indignantly. She bent down to kiss Sebastian’s nose, and the demon felt her face burn scarlet. Her trembling hand reached up to caress the photographer’s hair.

“Gr-Grelle…I…”

“Shhhh, my little princess.” Grelle’s smile nearly made Sebastian swoon dead away. “Let’s get you patched up, darling. We can talk after.”

Thankfully, just being back at Grelle’s apartment made the demon feel safer and calmer, though finally being alone with Grelle made the demon realize that she’d eventually have to _explain_. However, every time she nervously glanced over at the other woman while she tended to Sebastian’s wounds, Grelle looked back with an almost knowing and reprimanding gaze.

A look that said _Take your time, I’m here for you_.

At one point, though, just as Grelle was putting the first aid supplies away, it grew to be too much, and the little demon started trembling again. Curling her legs up on the couch, she lowered herself down to lie on her side.

Grelle went over to her at once, knelt on the rug, and shushed the demon softly, stroking her black hair and moving errant strands out of her face.

“Shhh, little _minou_ , shhh…You’re safe…we’re alone… And if anyone ever dares come at you like that again, I’ll smash another camera or two over their heads!”

“Grelle…” Sebastian whimpered, eyes foggy with these damned tears, but she pulled a hand out and put it over the one petting her hair.

Grelle sighed, nerves frayed at the sight of Sebastian so broken, so terrified.

She wanted to do everything in her power to show her girlfriend she was there for her, as long as it took. The photographer truly understood how traumatic it was to have someone you had (most likely) had a relationship with turn on you and become rotten to the core!

And that led to Grelle’s concerns about how long her demon had put up with Claude Faustus… even if apparently she had been different? A male form? The gender didn’t matter to her. At this point, just imagining what went on behind closed doors between that bastard and this demon in _any_ form they took made Grelle see red.

“Never again, my love. Never ever again…” She whispered, leaning in close to touch her forehead to the other’s.

But suddenly, Sebastian jerked back. Enough that Grelle jolted a little and blinked in confusion.

“Sebas?” She asked softly, making sure her reaction, though concerned, came across as nonthreatening.

The demon averted her gaze, mind clearly muddled.

And then she slowly sat up, taking a deep breath.

“Miss Sutcliff, I… I really think I owe you an explanation. I won’t be able to get over this if…if I don’t just tell you the truth…here and now.”

Grelle smiled, but tried not to look too curious either way.

“If that’s what you want to do, then you certainly can, my dear. I’m all ears.”

Grelle hopped up on the couch next to her demon, gently encasing that shaky little hand in her own and kissing it tenderly for good measure.

The demon flushed, and her lips quirked up in that cute smile she only ever graced Grelle with.

“All right, but…I’ve never told anyone this before now… never thought it would come up again, but…” Another deep breath, “A few years ago, I was known only as Sebastian Michaelis, and also _Professor_ Michaelis, at the university here.”

Grelle said nothing, but simply nodded. The kindness in her peridot gaze bolstered Sebastian’s courage.

“You see…many of us demons shift between what humans label “female” or “male.” I…uh…I’m one such demon. Sometimes I prefer this guise, but at others, I appear as a mortal man when that shape better reflects my inner self.”

Comprehension dawned in Grelle’s eyes. “But most laws require demons to maintain a single form when they’re on “our side,” right?”

“Just so. In all official records, I was Professor Michaelis, and expected to present as such regardless of how I felt. But it… hurt me to maintain that appearance when it was…unfitting.” She pressed a hand to her chest, quivering at the painful memories.

“My poor Bassy!!!” Grelle sympathetically patted Sebastian’s hand, and the demon had to swallow back a lump that rose in her throat.

“I still tended to keep myself a bit…I suppose ‘androgynous’ is the word you mortals would use in this day and age. Some of my fellow demons criticized me for that, said that I was ‘too pretty’ and ‘not trying hard enough’ to blend in—but that’s not the way I was meant to be. I kept my thoughts to myself, however. I had to play by the rules to stay at the university, and I loved teaching the mortal students…not to mention acquainting myself with all the marvelous cats in your world!”

She let her mind drift back to those days, which seemed so very, very long ago. “The strain took its toll on me, but I was happy enough…until Claude drew me into his web.”

Getting a foreboding feeling from her love’s fragile aspect while she spoke had Grelle taking both her hands and squeezing, letting her know she was right there the whole time.

“We taught at the same school, he and I, and things seemed simple enough. We had what I thought was chemistry, as he teased and joked with me fairly well, and I in turn with no issues. We grew closer…and he openly asked me to be his mate. Though mating is a very rare and precious thing for demons, no matter how many centuries go by, I accepted, as I saw nothing wrong with this…”

 _At the time_ , hung in the air while Sebastian took another pause.

“I didn’t foresee how aggressive and _possessive_ he would become. As if he were hoarding me like a treasure. No. In my mind, as a demon who had never truly experienced having a mate before, he was simply doing what he was meant to do. It didn’t seem strange for him to ask me about how others acted around me, to be a little suspicious, and to…to _claim_ me…at times when he felt threatened that someone else would catch my eye if he didn’t…”

“Oh, oh…” Grelle felt her stomach turn, absolutely sickened when she caught Sebastian’s meaning. “ _Mon_ _petit minou_ … my princess…” she soothed, moving in closer as the other woman trembled.

She wrapped Sebastian in her arms and kissed her head, but said no more for a few minutes until Sebastian was ready keep going.

“It…grew even more challenging when I took interest in some students talking about their ballet classes. I knew what ballet was, but I hadn’t ever bothered to _see_ it before. The students invited me to come watch them perform, and I…” Sebastian’s eyes misted over with tears. “I… loved it. It was so beautiful, so elegant, how these dancers moved on the stage with such light footing, graceful despite the limitations of their humanity. I…longed to dance like that…I had to _try_ at least once.”

“So I signed up for an adult class at one of the performing arts centers. After the first session, I was committed. I’ve always loved dancing, but _this_ —it was as close as a demon could get to the divine! A few weeks later, I started experiencing one of my…internal shifts…and, well, this form just seemed to fit my new passion better. That’s how my double life began. During rehearsal, I’d change shape to the way I am now, and before going home, I’d revert to my “official,” professional self.”

“And you never told Claude?” Grelle asked gently.

Sebastian adamantly shook her head. “I was afraid he’d look down on me, or wouldn’t understand. Back then, I was so smitten that I craved his approval more than the corrupt souls I devour. It turned out my instincts were right.” She shuddered.

“It all fell apart during one of our performances. I’d recently been selected to replace one of the human dancers as prima ballerina. I knew she was jealous of me, but I underestimated her desire for revenge.”

Grelle leaned forward in wide-eyed apprehension.

“I found out afterwards that she had done some…shall we say, private investigation into my personal life, discovered that I was Claude’s mate, and took it upon herself to inform him of my involvement with the ballet troupe.”

“The bitch! I’ll scratch her eyes out!” Grelle hissed furiously.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at her human’s protectiveness.

“I think we’ve had enough run-ins with the police, _rufina_.” Then, Sebastian’s faint amusement vanished at the recollections of _that night_.

“He attended one of our performances. I sensed him at once—we demons have unique auras, as you know—and when I saw him seated in the audience, I wanted to run backstage. He was seething, eyes aglow, just glaring at me. I tried to carry on and pretend nothing was amiss, b-but…”

Sebastian shook so violently that she had to pause. Grelle hugged her close. “It’s all right, darling. We don’t have to talk about it if it’s too much for you,” she whispered consolingly, fingers combing Sebastian’s hair.

“I—I can. I have to, I think.” The demon swallowed (her mouth had grown parched) and continued.

“We’d just finished our second dance, where I had a solo performance, when he…barged onstage and grabbed me by the hair.”

Grelle went rigid. “He did _what_?!”

“Grabbed my h-hair and dragged me out of the theatre, berating me in front of everyone, screaming about what a freakish disgrace I was. I tried to resist, but I was so overwhelmed that I couldn’t think clearly enough to fight back. He used his powers to make a leap back to our apartment. What ensued w-was…was not…pleasant.”

Grelle could only imagine what that meant, and it almost made her sick despite her strong constitution. But that paled next to her desire to march out the door, hunt that wretched demon down, and _really_ let him have it.

But no, Sebastian’s present state at recalling those memories was too severe for her to leave her side, and Grelle cuddled the small demon, pulling her into her lap. The photographer cradled her and rocked a little, shushing and saying what she knew Sebastian needed to hear right now: That she was safe, that it was okay, that it was all over.

“I-I managed to leave after that…” Sebastian went on through her stuttering and tears. “I knew then th-that…that he didn’t love me like a mate should, that all he’d wanted was a trophy, a p-prize. Especially when it was… a-a demon with such a high rank in our demonic society… as me.”

“Oh, my love.” Grelle cooed, nuzzling the demon tenderly. She now knew why Sebastian reacted the way she did when the photographer started calling her “princess.” She liked it as a pet name, but it must’ve reminded her of the “marquis” title that was her real rank as a demon.

“For a time, I lived alone. I didn’t go back to teaching or dancing, no matter how much it hurt to do neither, I needed…I needed to stay hidden and recover…I…I needed…”

“Healing from something like that takes time, even for a demon, doesn’t it?” Grelle whispered, feeling like she and Sebastian were so connected in this moment, for, no matter their species, they both knew how it felt to be broken.

Sebastian didn’t say anything, just nodded and hid her head for a moment in the crook of Grelle’s neck.

Grelle let her take her time and decide if she wanted to continue or if that had been enough for the night. She was just happy to be there with her, to know that this poor demon trusted her with such sensitive, intimate information. 

Finally, Sebastian broke the silence. Her voice was weak and raw, but filled with conviction.

“I couldn’t hide forever...I needed to go back to what made me… made me feel alive. I loved teaching. And I loved dancing. So I knew…I had to find a way to go back to doing both.”

“I got a position at a different university, moved to a new apartment, and found another studio where I could take ballet lessons. I’ve started living more freely, but most people still don’t know that Sebastian the professor and Sebastian the dancer are one and the same demon. After what happened with Claude…I couldn’t go through that again. I was so scared that you would find out and not want me as your muse anymore—”

“Not _want_ you?!” Grelle cried indignantly. “I of all people can sympathize with your plight, Bassy! I don’t give a damn about your gender. I just care about you.” She kissed Sebastian’s forehead, and the weary demon purred softly.

“Y-you really…”

“That doesn’t matter to me, _chaton_.” She cradled Sebastian to her bosom. “You can be whoever you please around me.” The demon let out a faint noise when Grelle picked her up again.

“I know you don’t need sleep, _mon fleur du mal_ , but we could both use some rest,” the photographer stated firmly. Sebastian had to admit that wasn’t such a bad idea. Her demonic essence flickered at the edges of her body and wrapped itself around Grelle.

“Once we’re in bed…could you hold me?” she timidly asked as she buried her face in Grelle’s hair.

“All night, if you want.”

“I want.”

The two tired ladies retreated to Grelle’s bedroom, by way of Grelle immediately scooping her girlfriend up and humming while she carried her.

Within said room, Grelle promptly put the demon down on the bed, and then dove in to peel off her clothes before Sebastian could lift a finger herself.

Sebastian wobbled in place and her eyes widened in surprise. She expected Grelle to be kind and tender, but not to this extent.

“G-Grelle, you…you don’t have to—”

“Shhhh, my sweet, yes I do,” Grelle whispered back. She kept going, even looking through the night clothes Sebastian had here at her place (though there weren’t many compared to the other types of clothes), and asked which she’d like to wear.

After that was taken care of, and the demon was properly dressed in a dark lace nightie, Grelle went about swiftly seeing to herself, while flaunting her figure to give her love a show.

Eventually, she too was in nightwear, and clambered into bed. On the king-size mattress and among the fluffy pillows, the demon looked extra tiny! Grelle smiled fondly, curled around her, and held her as she drew the blankets up.

“Rest now, my sweet princess,” Grelle purred in her ear as she nuzzled close. “Today is over, and we can look forward to a better tomorrow.”

“ _Rufina_ …” Sebastian whispered.

“Yes, darling?” Grelle stroked her brow soothingly with a free hand.

“I… thank you so much… for everything. And I…” She blushed in the darkness. “I… l-love you…and I am so glad you’re… my mate, a-and my girlfriend.” She stammered out quickly, not sure if she was saying the right things but feeling strongly that she needed to say them now, before her mate drifted off.

Grelle touched her forehead to Sebastian’s. “I love you too, _mon amour_. My muse.”

Her words were like a balm to the demon’s wounded heart. Unlike the lewd, possessive nonsense Claude used to pant into her ear, they made her feel cherished and protected.

Grelle’s bright green eyes regarded her tenderly, but sleep gradually coaxed them shut. Sebastian stayed wide awake, content to rest in Grelle’s embrace, the rise and fall of her human’s chest establishing a rhythm that soothed her anxious mind.

Grelle had never been an early riser, and it wasn’t until about 10 AM that she finally awoke.

“Good morning, darling,” she yawned, stretching out like a lazy cat. She placed her hands protectively over Sebastian’s and gave her an earnest look, assessing her injuries.

“How are you, my little love? Are you feeling better?”

They had already started to heal, but the demon was touched by her concern.

“Much better, _rufina_. The rest did me good, I think.” She reached up for a quick kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated.

“Shall I fix us breakfast?” However, Grelle maintained her grip on Sebastian’s hands. The photographer chewed her bottom lip, apparently wishing to say something but working up the courage to do so. Then, she set her jaw.

“I hope I’m not being intrusive, little Sebas, and you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable showing me…but can I see what you look like when you’re male-presenting? As the professor?”

The demon flinched. _You can’t!_ her inner voice screamed. _Grelle was first attracted to you in this form, so she probably won’t like your other one. She could be disgusted and decide she really does want someone else._

“B-but…”

“Bassy, you’re my girlfriend—or my partner, I guess I should say. I want to know you better. The whole you. I’m not like that bastard, poppet. You don’t have to be ashamed of showing yourself to me.”

Sebastian averted her gaze, chest heaving. Her voice broke when she whispered, “Are you sure?” If only she could be certain that Grelle meant what she said…

Grelle stayed very close, gently squeezing the demon’s hands.

“Yes, darling, please… I won’t ask you ever again if it’s too much, and you can turn back straight after if you wish. I just want to see this other side of you. Because it is _all_ you, _mon amour_ …please…”

Sebastian understood, but it didn’t entirely ease her burgeoning anxiety. She pulled her hands back and took a step away from Grelle and the bed, wringing her hands.

“W-well I know it’s silly, but may I use the bathroom to—”

“Of course, do whatever you wish, my dear!” Grelle waved her off.

“A-All right…I w-won’t be but a moment,” She stammered, then rushed off.

Grelle bounced in excitement on the edge of the bed, before deciding to get a robe on at least, just so her poor dear didn’t assume the photographer would immediately want to drag her into bed (Though she was guilty imagining how _desirable_ her Sebas would be, she would behave!)

“I… I’m coming out now…”

The altered voice immediately sent a jolt through the red head and she nearly fell off the bed as she turned herself to face the door that was creaking open hesitantly.

It wasn’t a deep, but delectably rich. And the person from whom that voice came lurched out, tall, lean, pale as ever (except for those _red_ cheeks), and with the same ebony hair but shorter, scruffier…

“Here,” Sebastian spoke, then cleared her throat, “H-here I am, Miss Sutcliff. This is my Sebastian Michaelis look.”

She held out her hands as if to say, _Well, that’s it!_ , and then just stood there, waiting for the photographer they had deemed their mate to give her final judgement.

The demon wanted to shut their eyes as if waiting for a painful final blow, and apprehension froze Sebastian in place. This shape couldn’t possibly be as desirable in Grelle’s eyes. 

“Damn!” Grelle squealed, clapping both hands over her mouth and turning a vivid red to rival her hair. “You’re gorgeous, darling!!!”

The next thing Sebastian knew, she’d hurled herself from the bed and practically pounced. She looked up at her with gleaming eyes. “And you’re taller than me now!” she giggled, resting her head against Sebastian’s broad chest.

“I find that students respond better to a more authoritative presence,” Sebastian explained shyly, fingers combing through that glorious mane.

“You cut quite the figure,” Grelle agreed. “Handsome devil!”

Sebastian’s face grew still warmer, if that were possible.

“You know, darling, you could probably carry me just like I carry you in your other form,” she said, batting her lashes.

The demon laughed, sweeping her off her feet with ease. “Like this, my red lady?” Sebastian teased, bending down to kiss the corner of that beautiful mouth.

The photographer swooned as she was kissed by lips that felt almost exactly the same as her little demoness’s. She reached up, gently touching and tracing fingers over Sebastian’s chiseled face and jaw and neck.

“You’re absolutely perfect, my little Sebas.” She purred as the demon set her back down on the bed, and stayed looming over her after, arms on either side of the woman. Grelle couldn’t help but grin and drawl, “Well, perhaps _little_ doesn’t apply here anymore, hmm?”

Sebastian’s face burned.

Instantly, Grelle wanted to smack herself for not behaving like she swore she would!

“Oh darling, please don’t take it to mean—I just—you know how I am when I get _excited_ , love!”

“I’m fully aware, _rufina_. I’m… j-just not…it’s been a long time and I—”

Grelle sat up instantly and reached up to cradle Sebastian’s face between her hands.

“Shhhh, Sebastian. Shhhh…” She soothed, stroking with her fingers in a familiar way, that had the demon’s eyes drooping, and a familiar purring start up. Though it did sound a bit louder in this form.

“I may drool all over this gorgeous body of yours, Sebas, but you are no way inclined to do anything you do not feel comfortable with doing, _mon cher_.”

“Thank you… thank you for understanding…” Sebastian murmured, kneeling on the floor, wrapping much longer arms around Grelle, and leaning in to nuzzle against her while she stroked that silken hair.

“What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t, Sebas?” Grelle simply asked, and bent to kiss the demon’s crown.


End file.
